


through the storm (stay with me)

by jaywons



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, hyunjin is an oblivious best friend, jisung is afraid of storms, theyre both stupid and in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywons/pseuds/jaywons
Summary: Everyone has their own fears, and Jisung is no exception. Sometimes he just needs his best friend - who he happens to have been in love with for years.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 236





	through the storm (stay with me)

There weren’t many things that Han Jisung was afraid of. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, or heights, or spiders, or snakes. But storms? Those, he was very afraid of. 

The rumble of thunder, no matter how low, could immediately wake him from even the deepest of sleeps, and that night was no different. The rain pounded against the roof and windows of Jisung’s tiny apartment as he curled into a tight ball beneath the covers in his bed. 

Usually Hyunjin, Jisung’s best friend, would have called by now to see if he was okay, and probably stay on the phone with him until the storm had passed, no matter how long it went on. 

See, here’s the thing about Jisung and Hyunjin. The two had been best friends for years, practically attached at the hip. And everyone could see the way the pair danced around each other - at least, everyone except them.

Jisung had been in love with Hyunjin for as long as he could remember. And honestly, he was beyond surprised that Hyunjin hadn’t realized yet. Felix had caught on almost immediately, and he had yet to let it go. In fact, he made jokes and poked fun at it whenever he possibly could. 

After a ten minute eternity of listening to the shrieking wind outside, Jisung’s phone finally rang, and Hyunjin’s contact lit up the darkness that enveloped Jisung. 

“H-Hello?” Jisung answered, his voice a little shaky. 

“Come open the door and let me in.” Hyunjin said hurriedly. 

Jisung’s eyes widened, and he scrambled out of his bed and hurried out into the living room. When Jisung opened the door, he was met with a soaking wet Hyunjin shivering on his doorstep. 

“What are you doing here?” Jisung asked, pulling Hyunjin inside and out of the rain. 

“I was heading home from the store when the rain started, so I came here for you instead.” Hyunjin shrugged nonchalantly. 

“You should’ve just gone home and called!” Jisung sighed. “Instead, you decided to stand out in the rain, and now you’re all wet, and freezing, and you’ll probably catch a cold, you idiot.” 

“You’re my best friend, Sung.” Hyunjin said. “If it’s for you, getting sick is worth it.” 

If it was possible for someone’s heart to jump and drop at the same time, Jisung’s heart just did it. Only Hwang Hyunjin could break and heal Jisung’s heart with a single sentence. 

Jisung sighed and began to pull Hyunjin down the hall to his room. “Let's at least get you into some dry clothes then, you’re dripping all over the carpet.” 

When they got into Jisung’s room, Jisung pulled out a pair of his sweats and a hoodie - which happened to be Hyunjin’s - for Hyunjin to change into.

“The sweats might be a little small.” Jisung said, since they both knew that Hyunjin was considerably larger than the younger.

Hyunjin nodded in thanks as he took the clothes from Jisung, who failed to notice the way the corners of Hyunjin’s lips quirked up into a slight smile when he realized his hoodie now smelled of Jisung. 

“I’ll, uh, leave you to change.” Jisung nodded as he awkwardly shuffled out of his room and closed the door behind him. 

A few moments later, there was a loud crack of lightning, quickly followed by a rumble of thunder that shook Jisung’s apartment. 

Jisung whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself as he pressed against the wall behind him, now practically burrowed into the corner. 

Everyone had a reason for their fears, and so did Jisung. When he was nine years old - almost a year before he had met Hyunjin - Jisung and his family had been involved in a car accident. It was a stormy night, and they were going home from the movie theater when they were hit. He had managed to escape with only minor cuts and bruises, but his parents hadn’t been so lucky. His father had sustained a few major injuries - a few broken ribs and some knee trauma. His mother hadn’t made it out at all.

After that, Jisung wasn’t ever the same. He refused to get into a car when it was raining, even it was just sprinkling. The moment he felt a drop of water on his skin, he would immediately retreat into the nearest building. 

Sometimes Jisung felt foolish for his fears, especially because he would get picked at for them when he was young. That was how he had met Hyunjin. 

-

Jisung froze up when he felt the raindrops hit the bare skin of his arms, fear overtaking him. Tears began to well up in his eyes and though he tried his hardest to fight them back, they fell anyway, sliding down his cheeks. At first, he couldn’t even bring himself to move, he was so terrified. And God, he wished he hadn’t been so afraid. 

“Look guys, Jisung is doing what he does best!” Jisung closed his eyes, ashamed, when he heard the taunts coming from the three boys now standing before him. 

“Awe, is the cwybaby scawed? Is the wain scawy?” The biggest of the three boys got in Jisung’s face, laughing as he mocked Jisung.

Jisung was shaking, too overcome with fear to speak, to tell them to go away. And it wasn’t even just the rain that he was afraid of as it fell, cold against his skin. He knew just as well as everyone else that those boys were mean - he’d seen them beat up other kids before just because they felt like doing it. 

He knew that they would only make more fun of him for it, but he dropped to the ground and buried his face in his knees, just wishing for them to go away.

And then there was Hyunjin at Jisung’s side. 

“You think you’re so cool, huh?” Hyunjin spat, shaking his head. “I don’t think you’re very cool at all, sitting here making fun of Jisung when he’s already scared. I think that it makes you a bunch of jerks. How about you leave him alone, huh?”

Jisung just stared up at Hyunjin in awe. He had been picked at so many times, but no one had ever defended him - they had just stood by and watched, laughing along with the bullies.

Hyunjin stared the boys down, and apparently that intimidated them. The biggest boy rolled his eyes, then turned away, mumbling under his breath. And of course, the other boys followed.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, kneeling down beside Jisung. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

Jisung sniffled and gave a tiny shake of his head, avoiding looking up at Hyunjin.

“Alright, good. Let’s get you inside though, I wouldn’t want you to stay out here in the rain and get sick since it’s still kind of cold. Is that okay with you?” Hyunjin’s voice was gentle and caring; it calmed Jisung, and made him feel safe, even. 

Hyunjin offered Jisung a soft smile that the younger couldn’t help but return, and the two began their walk back towards the school building.

-

The bedroom door flew open, and Hyunjin emerged into the hallway and pulled Jisung into his arms and held him tight. 

Jisung shook as Hyunjin rubbed his back, trying his best to calm the younger. 

“Come on, come here.” Hyunjin said softly. He gently stood Jisung up and guided him into the bedroom, then got Jisung into his bed and covered him with the warmest blankets he could find. 

Taking care of Jisung was Hyunjin’s main priority – it always had been, and it always would be. Jisung was the most important person in Hyunjin’s life, and he had been for a long time. He’d choose Jisung over anything and anyone else. 

If you asked Hyunjin when he fell for Jisung, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. One day, Jisung was just his best friend, and then one day he was more. 

“Jinnie.” Jisung’s soft voice came from deep within the blankets Hyunjin had draped over him, from which his head barely poked out. 

“Hm?” Hyunjin hummed, turning back to Jisung. 

“Can we cuddle?” Jisung asked, his tiny voice making Hyunjin’s heart skip a beat. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, making his way over to the bed. “Yeah we can.” 

If Jisung hadn’t been warm beneath the blankets, he was certainly warm now, wrapped in Hyunjin’s arms. 

Hyunjin was much bigger than Jisung, and they both knew that, but somehow, Jisung felt even smaller now  
.  
Jisung moved closer, burying his face in Hyunjin’s neck, causing the older’s face to flush bright red. This moment gave Hyunjin mixed emotions – on the one hand, he was glad that Jisung couldn’t see his extremely flustered face. But on the other, he was afraid that Jisung would be able to hear his rapidly pounding heart. 

The two never really cuddled, not like this. The closest they’d come to cuddling was leaning on each other during movies or falling asleep on each other’s shoulders during car rides. So being this close to each other was sending both boys over the edge. 

Hyunjin sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as he drew Jisung closer against him, flush against his chest.  
Jisung’s breath hitched in his throat, and his mind and heart went into overdrive. 

Neither boy made a sound, but the room was far from quiet with the howling winds, low thunder, and pounding rain outside. 

For a moment, a thought crosses Jisung’s mind, and it’s a quite stressful one. Maybe he should finally confess. Their friends have pestered him about it for years, always asking ‘Have you told him yet?’ and ‘When are you gonna tell him?’ And then there was Felix’s personal favorite - ‘You can’t just pine after him forever.’ to which Jisung would always respond ‘Watch me.’ 

And suddenly, Jisung is aware of everything. Hyunjin’s arms around him, Hyunjin's hands on his waist, the quiet sound of Hyunjin's breath, his own hair ruffling slightly when Hyunjin exhales. He hears his own heartbeat, a rapid pounding in his ears, and it’s all too much. 

Jisung sits up, pulling himself away from Hyunjin, whose eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Sung?’ Hyunjin’s voice is filled with what Jisung interprets as concern, as it almost always is when Hyunjin talks to him. Jisung knows that it’s because Hyunjin cares about him and worries about him – as his best friend. It's always because he’s Hyunjin’s best friend. 

“I’m in love with you!” Jisung finally exploded. “I’m in love with you, and I’ve always been in love with you. But I’m just your best friend. Don’t worry, I know that. Honestly, I told myself I wouldn’t ever tell you, so I don’t know why this is even happening right now.” Jisung lets out a laugh, and it’s void of all happiness and humor. “I guess I’ve just had enough of pretending that you’re just my best friend. Because you aren’t, and you never have been.” 

Jisung didn’t turn around to look at Hyunjin’s reaction, but he could imagine the look of pure shock on the older’s beautiful face. 

And shocked, Hyunjin was. He didn’t know how to react, or what to think. Mostly because of the fact that his mind had gone completely blank. 

“You w-what?” was all Hyunjin could manage, and he cringed at the way he stammered. 

“Forget about it.” Jisung said stiffly, his back still to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin’s jaw dropped as he snapped back to reality. “Forget about it?” He repeated. “Forget about it? My best friend just told me he’s in love with me, and he wants me to forget about it? Well news flash, you idiot, I've been in love with you for years! So no, I'm not just going to forget about it!” 

Jisung finally whipped around to face Hyunjin, his eyes wide in surprise. “Are you serious?” He asked, his voice breathy. “You aren’t messing with me, right?” 

“I would never.” Hyunjin shook his head. He was surprised at how stable his voice was despite the shaking of his hands. 

For a while, both boys were silent, avoiding each other’s eyes, unsure of what to say. 

“So... what does this mean?” Jisung asked. 

Hyunjin blushed, wringing his hands in his lap. “I think it means you should be my boyfriend now.” 

Jisung went bright red, and almost choked on his own breath. “Excuse me?” He’d heard Hyunjin just fine, and he knew exactly what he’d said, but he wanted to hear Hyunjin say it again – and to find out if the question was serious, not just a joke. 

“I said,” Hyunjin paused for a moment, studying Jisung’s flushed face. “I think it means you should be my boyfriend now.” 

Jisung sat still, waiting for Hyunjin to jump up yelling ‘gotcha!’ and laugh in his face. But when he didn’t, Jisung took a breath, and nodded slowly. “O-Okay.” 

“Okay?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, looking into Jisung’s eyes. 

“Yes, okay.” Jisung said. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

For a few moments, neither boy spoke or moved, they just sat there and stared, both waiting for the other to do something. When Hyunjin finally shifted forward, Jisung’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage, and he was terrified that it would simply explode out of his chest and leave him lifeless. 

Moments later, Hyunjin and Jisung were face to face, mere centimeters apart. Jisung could feel Hyunjin’s breath lightly fanning across his face, and he could hardly breathe he felt so suffocated by the thick tension surrounding them. 

“Jisung,” Hyunjin’s voice had been so soft, Jisung had barely heard him, and probably would’ve thought he hadn’t spoken at all had he not felt the puff of Hyunjin’s breath against his lips. 

That was when Jisung realized that he had been staring. It wasn’t his fault that everything about Hwang Hyunjin was so devastatingly gorgeous, even drawing the eyes and attention of perfect strangers on the streets. Jisung had always found Hyunjin beautiful, he would have to be truly insane not to. 

Finally, Jisung blinked, and locked eyes with Hyunjin. “Y-Yeah?” He breathed, cringing at the way his voice shook with a treacherous mix of nervousness and anticipation. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Jisung’s brain short-circuited, and all he could think of was how he imagined Hyunjin’s lips would feel against his, how they would taste. He’d wondered for years what it would be like to kiss Hyunjin’s pretty pink lips, and he’d never expected he would ever have the opportunity to find out.

“Y-Yes.” Jisung whispered, unable to gain the confidence to speak up. “You can kiss me.” Just speaking the words aloud sent a rush of heat through Jisung’s face, and he knew he was bright red. 

Hyunjin didn’t say anything, just smiled softly at Jisung and took his hand, holding it reassuringly as he moved a little closer. Jisung felt like he was going to explode from the suspense, just waiting to feel Hyunjin’s lips on his. As if on purpose, Hyunjin moved torturously slow, and Jisung had had enough. 

Letting his impatience overtake him and his nervousness, Jisung surged forward and closed the gap himself, slotting his lips with Hyunjin’s - which were even softer than Jisung had ever imagined they’d be. Hyunjin tasted of strawberries and sweetness, and kissing him felt like coming home.

Jisung could feel Hyunjin smile into the kiss, and he couldn’t help but smile back as Hyunjin pulled him closer. 

When Jisung finally pulled away, his mind was foggy, clouded by the intoxicating taste of his best friend’s - boyfriend’s - lips. 

Boyfriend. Hwang Hyunjin was finally his boyfriend. The realization hit Jisung like a truck, and he couldn’t fight the dorky grin that spread across his face at the thought.

“Are you okay over there?” Hyunjin teased, laughing.

Jisung’s heart almost melted at the way the corners of Hyunjin’s eyes crinkled as they turned into the most precious crescent moons he had ever seen. Of course, he had always noticed that, but now it felt… different. Not that Jisung was complaining at all.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Jisung nodded, smiling. “I’m absolutely perfect.”

Hyunjin grinned widely and laid back down and curled up beneath the blankets, looking up at Jisung with his cute puppy dog eyes. 

Jisung rolled his eyes and fought back a smile, but still slid under the covers with Hyunjin and allowed the older boy to wrap his arms around his waist and hold him close. Hyunjin buried his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck and hummed contentedly, snuggling up to him. 

A little while later, Jisung realized that the storm was over, and had been over for several minutes. Jisung had completely forgotten that there had even been a storm going on, having been so wrapped up in everything with Hyunjin.

“Hey Jinnie?” Hyunjin hummed in response, lifting his head to look at Jisung. “Thank you for coming.” Jisung said, giving Hyunjin a small smile. 

Hyunjin shook his head, chuckling. “What, you’re not mad at me anymore?” He asked teasingly. 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say that.” He retorted. “I’m still going to be very mad if you do end up getting sick for standing out in the rain.”

“You’re my boyfriend, Sung.” Hyunjin said. “If it’s for you, getting sick is worth it.” 

A wide smile spread across Jisung’s face at Hyunjin’s words, which left a dozen butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. But of course, Jisung wouldn’t let Hyunjin know about that.

So instead, with a voice full of love, he smiles and says “Yeah, yeah, whatever loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here so please be nice :(( 
> 
> i'm looking forward to posting more in the future and i really hope you enjoyed this <33


End file.
